


[Podfic] Ain't No Casablanca

by marianas



Category: Men in Black (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, D/s, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agents D and S discover the various meanings of D/s.</p><p>    They also save the world. (But that isn't really the point.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Ain't No Casablanca

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ain't No Casablanca](https://archiveofourown.org/works/466197) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



> This was mostly because I felt like trying my hand at saying "Ambassador Milakrovizosniarvic of the planet Kolomandaristalopinar" a bunch of times. 
> 
> Music used is "You Sexy Thing" by Hot Chocolate. 
> 
> Thanks to Saucery for permission to record (bet it was so long ago you forgot...), and Pembroke for permission to use her wonderful art!
> 
> Stick around after the credits for hilarimazing bloopers.

  
  


  
**Length:** 26m 26s | 18.3MB | 3557w  
 **Links:** [direct link to mp3](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/teenwolf/Ain%27t%20No%20Casablanca.mp3) | [mp3 from tindeck](http://tindeck.com/listen/iqmt)  
 **Bloopers:** [mp3 (1:12)](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/bloopers/Ain%27t%20No%20Casablanca%20bloopers.mp3)


End file.
